As time goes by
by KaoruB
Summary: Después de muchos años, los antiguos amantes se reencuentran. Porque el mundo siempre les dará la bienvenida... MIHAWK/OTOHIME. Por supuesto, un regalo para SunaRen n.n


_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Y sí, parece que todavía me quedaba un resto en este fandom. Nunca hay que descartar los regresos._

_Lo que leerán a continuación es un encuentro inspirado en un drabble de SunaRen, el número 9 de su fic **Dracule Mihawk**, cuya lectura recomiendo. Ren y sólo Ren es la auténtica ideóloga de esta pareja, y este shot es un regalo exclusivo para ella. ¡Te saliste con la tuya, Ren! Si gustan de Mihawk, bien harían en pasarse por sus maravillosas historias :D_

_Decía, cuando leí aquel drabble no pude evitar pensar en Mihawk y Otohime como si fuesen Rick e Ilsa, los inolvidables protagonistas de **Casablanca**. Así los imagino, dos antiguos amantes encontrándose después de muchos años. De hecho, en el fic hay varios guiños referidos a la peli, además del título y el epígrafe, por supuesto._

_Los dejo. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**As time goes by**

_It's still the same old story,_

_a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die._

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_as time goes by_. *

* * *

Se deslizó por aquella callejuela como un fantasma de antaño. La encapuchada figura avanzaba eludiendo a los eventuales borrachos que se cruzaban por su camino, confundiéndose el negro de su capa con la brumosa oscuridad de la noche marina.

Si esos hombres la hubiesen reconocido, habría tenido problemas. Eran viles hombres de mar, piratas de toda laya y calibre. Siendo la bisagra entre los dos grandes mares, la isla estaba más concurrida que nunca. Sin embargo, logró llegar a la cita sin mayores inconvenientes más que su propia curiosidad.

Los tiempos habían cambiado. Cada vez que lo pensaba experimentaba el mismo chicotazo de tristeza, sin importar cuánto se hubiese acostumbrado a aquellas presencias en tránsito. Los tiempos habían cambiado y ahora iba a volver a corroborarlo con aquel inesperado encuentro.

El primer ramalazo de nostalgia la asaltó frente a la entrada del local. _Medianoche, en la vieja taberna al final de la calle empedrada…_ Por un momento el pasado y el presente se confundieron, había utilizado el mismo mensaje de ayer.

Sacudió la mano por delante para alejar la incómoda sensación. Debía armarse de valor y entrar, él la estaba esperando. Después de tantos años de ausencia de pronto aparecía y la citaba igual que antes. Se sentía tan inquieta como emocionada.

La vieja taberna… El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver aquella conocida escenografía detenida en el tiempo: el vetusto candelabro que parecía fortalecer las sombras en lugar de despejarlas, los escasos clientes sentados a la vera de mesas aisladas, dormitando la decepción después de haberla ahogado con ron de mala calidad, solitarios como islas. Allá, en el rincón más oscuro, el piano apolillado que todavía tarareaba algunos melancólicos acordes.

No le sorprendió distinguir su figura bebiendo en el mostrador. Reconoció su espalda ancha y se entretuvo contemplando la gigantesca espada que le había dado fama. Eso era nuevo en él y parecía adosado a su alma. Sintió una súbita punzada de celos, pero le divirtió.

-¿Te quedarás allí parada?

Semejante forma de abordarla, sin siquiera haberla visto, tampoco la sorprendió. Eran habituales en ese hombre tales perturbadoras muestras de precognición. Sonrió al recordar ocasiones similares vividas con anterioridad, cuando todavía no habían pasado los años.

Otohime se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Apenas echó hacia atrás la capucha para dejarse ver y para observarlo mejor. Sin decir palabra, el gyojin que regenteaba le sirvió una copa de licor y, con la misma discreción, se alejó, dejándoles la botella.

-Veo que conservas algunos amigos –comentó ella con sorna.

Mihawk bebió un trago. Otohime aprovechó esa oportunidad para examinar de reojo su perfil, tan impenetrable como la imagen conservada entre sus recuerdos.

-No tengo amigos –dijo él.

La mujer miró su propia copa y sonrió.

-Entonces vienes a visitar a tu antigua amante.

.

_¿Por qué habría de sorprenderle que los labios de ella supieran a mar? Cada vez que la besaba sentía que estaba a punto de descubrir un tesoro, una tierra, un misterio. Se preguntó si el destino pensaba seguir jugando con él de aquel modo tan desbordante._

_Las sirenas de los antiguos relatos eran seres aterradores. Mihawk había escuchado la historia del viajero que, de regreso a su hogar, tuvo que tapar los oídos de su tripulación y atarse él mismo al palo mayor de su barco para no sucumbir al encanto fatal de sus voces. Pero para él ya era demasiado tarde._

_-Esta noche debemos hablar –le dijo._

_La mano inquieta de Otohime se detuvo sobre su pecho._

_-Lo más difícil para nosotros es hablar. Nos comunicamos mejor de otra forma._

_Mihawk le clavó la mirada. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la cama._

_._

Quien estuviera sentado al piano sabía qué tipo de melodía debía interpretar en un lugar como aquél, concurrido por hombres sumidos en la añoranza de épocas perdidas. Las notas surgían a la vez tristes y cadenciosas, dulces y atenuadas. Quizás hubo una voz ronca que se les unió luego, canturreando insistentes versos sobre el paso de los años.

Otohime pensó que aquella canción retrataba bastante bien la situación.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –suspiró.

Él todavía no la miraba. Impasible, el único gesto que lo humanizaba era el de beber. Los tragos eran esporádicos, separados por largos y silenciosos intervalos en los que parecía sumido en sus propias reflexiones. No fue fácil para la reina sobrellevar la conversación. Al fin y al cabo, admitió con indulgencia, ellos se comunicaban mejor de otra forma. Pero eso era antes.

-Iré al Nuevo Mundo –dijo Mihawk por fin.

Otohime lo miró con cierto asombro.

-Pensé que estabas de regreso.

-No, voy de ida.

-¿Acaso se acabaron las maravillas del Grand Line? –preguntó ella en tono burlón.

El espadachín bebió un trago antes de responder.

-Sí –replicó.

No era de extrañar en un sujeto como él. Seguramente ya había desafiado y peleado contra todos los guerreros que le interesaban y ahora se estaría aburriendo. Los hombres tenían un destino notable, eran libres de elegir un camino de aventuras y podían hacerse a la mar sin mirar atrás, sin ataduras ni restricciones, incluso sin remordimientos.

Las mujeres, en cambio, solían permanecer. Por mucho que lo hubiese deseado, sin importar cuán firme hubiese sido su determinación, ella jamás podría haber renunciado a su familia o a su pueblo para partir junto a él. Su destino anclaba en esa isla, a la que amaba. Otohime tuvo que elegir entre dos clases de amor, y lo hizo sin vacilar.

.

_Se sumergía en el abismo dejándose envolver por su frescura vivificadora. Ella era vida, plenitud, placer, inmortalidad. Su cuerpo ondulante guardaba dentro de sí la fuerza del mundo, la fuerza que lo arrastraba en una corriente poderosa contra la que no le interesaba luchar. _

_Amarla era ahogarse, morir y renacer; durante un efímero instante, vivir para siempre. A Mihawk le atraía hasta el límite ese remolino imposible, ese vertiginoso refugio dorado y azul que era Otohime. Otohime llena de sueños y sonrisas, pródiga en caricias y ofrendas amorosas. Su sabia y resplandeciente Otohime._

_-Te irás pronto –musitó ella sobre su pecho._

_Si se sintió perplejo por su clarividencia, Mihawk no lo demostró. Aunque su belleza sobrenatural lo hubiese cautivado, el espíritu del joven era el de un ave de vuelo pujante y audaz, un ave ajena a los confines. Tal vez siempre lo supieron, y ese conocimiento tácitamente compartido, en lugar de coartarlos, los había unido de una forma secreta e inexorable._

_En aquella habitación llena de encuentros furtivos, tortuosos y apasionados, las velas ardían un fuego casi extinto mientras la oscuridad progresaba. _

_-Ven conmigo –dijo él._

_Otohime apenas se removió. Observó fijamente el techo del cuarto, donde sus sombras no podían proyectarse. Cada vez que miraba hacia adelante, jamás los veía juntos._

_-Te irás y te convertirás en el espadachín más poderoso del mundo –murmuró ella-. Yo me casaré con Neptune y seré reina. Tú lucharás por superarte, yo libraré mis propias batallas._

_Mihawk alzó una ceja._

_-¿Te casarás con ese gyojin gigantesco? ¿Cómo piensas engendrar hijos con él?_

_La joven Otohime sonrió con picardía._

_-¿Cómo hacen el amor una sirena y un ser humano? –le preguntó a modo de contraataque._

_Mihawk no respondió._

_._

La soberana apuró el último trago de su copa. Luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, satisfecha. Hacía mucho que no bebía algo tan fuerte. Mihawk tomó la botella y le sirvió más.

-Tengo cuatro hijos –le contó sin que él le hubiese preguntado nada-. Los tiempos son cada vez más difíciles, pero espero poder brindarles un día el mundo con el que soñaba de joven.

-Te vi esta tarde disertando en la plaza.

-¿Me viste? –Otohime se sonrojó levemente-. Todos tenemos nuestras propias batallas.

-¿Por eso te quedaste?

La sirena se volvió hacia él. Mihawk seguía ofreciéndole su perfil perfecto mientras bebía de su vaso, aparentemente ajeno a la escrutadora mirada de ella. El pianista insistía que las cosas acontecían según pasaban los años y Otohime por un momento creyó que aún no transcurrían los suficientes para entenderse.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Mihawk apoyó su bebida en el mostrador y habló por ella.

-Es como dices, cada quien tiene su lucha –señaló.

Otohime volvió a enfocarse en su propia copa, agradecida por haberse salvado de un innecesario cruce de palabras. Entre ellos las explicaciones nunca fueron necesarias, y ya no tenían edad para permitirse caer en ese absurdo.

-Hice mi elección –se limitó a declarar-. No es que no pensara en ti, o que no te haya amado…

-No vine para eso –la interrumpió él.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido?

Durante el silencio que siguió Otohime se perdió en algunos recuerdos. Pensó que el pasado se había convertido poco a poco en un sueño, y a veces dudaba de que ciertas palabras se hubiesen dicho, o que ciertos acontecimientos hubiesen sucedido en verdad.

Los efectos que el tiempo tenía sobre el cuerpo y la mente eran aterradores. Pero en el alma, además, eran engañosos. Por primera vez sopesó la posibilidad de que los recuerdos fuesen sólo una trampa.

Los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo viera de pronto se transformaron en un lapsus vacío, insignificante, un espejismo de la nada. Aunque muchas cosas habían sido, habían nacido y habían acabado, esas cosas también formaban ya parte del pasado.

La repentina voz de su acompañante la distrajo de esas cavilaciones.

-Como la mayoría de los piratas de por aquí –contestó Mihawk finalmente- sólo estoy de paso.

.

_-Empezaré por recorrer la ruta de Roger._

_Otohime se extrañó de tal decisión._

_-Dicen que la Marina está pisándole los talones, que el fin de la era sobrevendrá pronto._

_-Entonces estaré allí para ver el final._

_Como si no fuera suficiente con separarse, también le hablaba de ir a curiosear en una guerra. Pero Otohime se guardó lo que pensaba, no quería perder el tiempo con los detalles. _

_-Recuerda que te he amado –le dijo._

_Mihawk la miró en silencio. Era difícil para ella leer en sus emociones, aunque de algún modo lo entendía. Jamás dudó de que él, a su manera, correspondiera a sus sentimientos._

_Al igual que tantos otros hombres, tenía un espíritu ambicioso e inquieto, tenía planes y una meta que alcanzar en algún lugar remoto. Por más que la amase, Mihawk no anclaría allí. Tal vez Mihawk no anclaría en ninguna parte._

_-Pero míranos –bromeó ella para disipar la intensidad de la situación-, el mundo se desmorona y nosotros hablando de amor._

_._

El piano había desistido de su melancólico contrapunto. Quizá sea por ese piadoso silencio que Otohime pudo sacudirse la nostalgia y sonreír otra vez.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo –dijo con sinceridad.

La botella casi se había agotado. Bebió en unos pocos tragos lo que todavía quedaba en su vaso y luego suspiró con gran satisfacción. Había tenido una larga jornada y comenzaba a experimentar cierto cansancio. Aun así, en verdad se alegraba de estar allí. Se dio cuenta de que reencontrarse con un viejo amor podía parecerse al reencuentro con un viejo amigo.

-¿Cuándo sigues viaje? –le preguntó.

-Esta misma noche –dijo él.

-¿Puedo acompañarte para despedirte?

Si aún no perdía la intuición que alguien como Mihawk demandaba para ser entendido, creyó acertado interpretar el silencio de forma afirmativa. Otohime se entusiasmó, pensó que él había cambiado un poco, aunque no lo demostrase. Decidió aguijonearlo de nuevo.

-La soledad a veces pesa, ¿eh?

-Veo que sigues divirtiéndote a mis expensas.

-Es que es tan fácil…

-No te engañes, yo y sólo yo sigo siendo mi propia causa.

-A mí _nunca_ me engañaste –aseveró ella-. Además, estando solo jamás lograrás alcanzar la meta que supere lo que ya conseguiste.

-¿Y qué será eso?

Otohime no dudó:

-Legarlo.

.

_Intercambiaron una larga mirada, se dijeron todo lo que tenían para decirse con los ojos fijos en el otro. Los dorados irradiaban resolución y los azules, a cambio, retribuyeron confianza._

_¿Qué misterios les aguardaban en el camino? ¿Qué habría más allá del amor, después del amor, del otro lado del amor? El porvenir parecía una inmensidad prometedora, una gran zona incierta que, lejos de amedrentarlos, se abría generosamente y les auguraba aquello que serían. Mihawk y Otohime iniciarían sus propias batallas, empezaban a perseguir._

_-No mires hacia atrás –le dijo ella._

_-No te olvides –dijo él._

_._

La botella estaba vacía, al igual que sus copas. Otohime contempló los espejos desgastados, las paredes descascaradas, el candelabro oxidado. Luego se entretuvo contando las cicatrices que exhibía la madera del viejo mostrador. Se sentía un poco triste.

-Se te hace tarde –dijo al fin.

Mihawk no respondió. Otohime esperó. Luego de otro largo y silencioso intervalo, el espadachín se levantó de su asiento.

-Vamos –dijo simplemente, encaminándose hacia la salida.

La sirena lo siguió. Advirtió que todavía no la miraba, que ni una sola vez había posado los ojos sobre ella ni le había hablado directamente. Aunque intentó interpretar su conducta, en esta ocasión se le hizo difícil hallar el porqué.

Anduvieron por las calles oscuras, sin apuro, como si el tiempo ya no importase. Él abría la marcha sin volverse ni una vez, tan seguro de la presencia de ella que Otohime por un momento se sintió sobrecogida. La imagen del joven Mihawk vino a sobreponerse sobre el sujeto real y de pronto el pasado y el presente volvieron a confundirse.

Nada había cambiado, todo había cambiado. El mañana se había disgregado en ayeres, el ayer había retornado en un sueño. La juventud, la meta, el amor, todo había adquirido la consistencia de los sueños. Otohime se preguntó, mientras avanzaba, si no estaría soñando.

Concluyó que, en definitiva, no había senderos que pudiesen desandarse, que nadie regresaba nunca en verdad. El tiempo era una trampa imposible de eludir y eso era lo único que podía calificarse de realidad.

Después de un impreciso lapso de marcha, llegaron hasta un pequeño muelle. Oculto entre las rocas se balanceaba apaciblemente un barco de escasas dimensiones, aparejado para su ascenso al Nuevo Mundo. Su evidente aspecto sepulcral impactó a Otohime.

-No me dirás que viajas en _eso_.

-Viajo en eso.

La reina meneó resignadamente la cabeza, aunque sonreía.

-Tú sí que cuidas tu imagen, ¿eh? –bromeó-. No vayan a creer que eres un ser humano.

Mihawk, como de costumbre, pasó por alto el sarcasmo. Se acercó hasta la embarcación, deshizo el nudo que la mantenía sujeta a la tierra y abordó. Sólo había espacio para él, pensó con triste ironía Otohime, al verlo allí de pie.

-Te queda –musitó.

Entonces por fin él la miró de frente. Ella, con sutil asombro, lo encaró a su vez. Era tan atractivo, arrogante y misterioso como lo recordaba. Sus ojos parecían igualmente bellos, inquietantes e incisivos que cuando joven, sólo que habían ganado las finas arrugas de la experiencia, del haber visto cosas. La barba lo hacía solemne, intimidante, y el rictus de su boca le confería un aire tan atemorizante como irresistible.

El conjunto parecía gritar a los cuatro vientos "_aléjense de mí o morirán bajo mi espada"_. A Otohime le divirtió que se haya construido con tanta fidelidad a la imagen que fantaseó alguna vez. Definitivamente había amado a ese hombre y definitivamente jamás lo olvidaría.

Una vez terminado su propio escrutinio, fue Mihawk quien rompió el silencio.

-Mm, eres la Otohime que recuerdo –afirmó.

La susodicha acusó el impacto de aquellas inesperadas palabras. Pero antes de que pudiera indagar en ello, el espadachín añadió:

-¿Aún debes permanecer aquí?

Otohime vaciló, insegura de cómo debía interpretar la pregunta. Se desconcertó un poco, pues le pareció vislumbrar de repente los motivos por los cuales quiso reunirse con ella, considerando que verosímilmente habría pasado por la isla en otras ocasiones sin revelar su presencia.

¿Sería posible que Mihawk, pese a sus silencios y su retraimiento, hubiese sentido lo mismo que ella experimentó a lo largo de aquella inusitada velada? ¿Él también habrá realizado su propio repaso, su propia vuelta al pasado? ¿Habrá sentido la añoranza de ellos dos aunque fuese por un brevísimo instante, aunque no tuvieran nada que lamentar ni nada de qué arrepentirse?

Sin duda, era un hombre difícil de interpretar. No obstante, Otohime supuso que el proceso de evocar, contemplar, discernir y aceptar también lo habría atravesado. Los amantes de ayer pelearon lo suyo y luego se habían despedido para enfrentar otros retos. Quizá Mihawk buscaba comprobar en ella lo mismo que ella ya había verificado en él.

-Soy la soberana que cambiará la relación entre humanos y gyojins –dijo con impostado orgullo-, por supuesto que debo permanecer aquí. A diferencia de ti, aún no he alcanzado mi meta.

-Tus ideales siguen atándote a esta isla.

-Mis ideales son la razón para insistir en avanzar.

-No te rendirás.

-Jamás.

-Lo hiciste conmigo.

La reina meditó en esas palabras antes de replicar.

-No me rendí, confié en ti. Sabía que te convertirías en el espadachín más poderoso del mundo. Lógicamente, tal objetivo no se consigue arraigando en una isla. A veces los motivos son simples, querido Mihawk, por más que porfiemos en analizar y analizar.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Había entendido.

-Eres la misma Otohime que recuerdo –repitió.

Sin decir más, se dispuso a partir. Ella lo observó mientras maniobraba sobre los instrumentos de navegación. No podía explicarse la razón, pero sentía que habían hecho las paces. Era extraño, porque jamás en el tiempo que compartieron se habían enemistado, ni siquiera en el final.

Lo que venía de atrás se quedaba irremediablemente atrás, inasiblemente atrás. ¿Dónde estaba aquella Otohime? ¿Qué fue de Otohime y de Mihawk, esos jóvenes e inexpertos enamorados que añoraban el futuro? ¿A dónde se habrán ido? Hasta el porvenir con el que se ilusionaron en aquel entonces se les había transformado en una sucesión de ayeres. Eso era el tiempo.

Un momento después la embarcación se sacudió, se estabilizó y comenzó a moverse, retirándose lentamente de la línea de la costa. La sirena alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Mihawk, en cambio, permaneció inmóvil. Maldito sea por ser siempre tan grosero, pensó ella.

Para provocarlo una última vez, hizo bocina con las manos.

-¿Cómo hacen el amor una sirena y un ser humano? –indagó, alzando la voz por encima del murmullo del oleaje nocturno.

Pero el imperturbable espadachín continuó alejándose en silencio. Era un sujeto imposible… Otohime rió quedamente, y aceptó que todavía lo echaría de menos.

* * *

* _**As time goes by**, canción compuesta por Herman Hupfeld. La traducción de este fragmento, según Mr. Google, sería la siguiente: "Es aún la misma vieja historia,/ una lucha por el amor y la gloria, un caso de hacer o morir./ El mundo siempre dará la bienvenida a los amantes/ a medida que pasa el tiempo."_


End file.
